


Cheaters Never Win

by CreateFanfiction



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Complete, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oneshot, Praise Kink, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateFanfiction/pseuds/CreateFanfiction
Summary: Why did Hook agree to returning to Neverland on a hopeless quest with an impossible goal, it's hard to say, but after Swan declared her love for Baelfire he knows what little chance he had with her is gone, why did Pan insist on playing these games with him? Or maybe not, perhaps he set himself up to fail this time, much like this current quest.





	Cheaters Never Win

Killian snarled as yet another branch caught on his coat whipping back to smack against his thigh. Neverland seemed to be particularly anti-him today, or it could just be his mind giving reason to the shitty day he'd had. As much as he wanted to blame Pan for the touching reunion in echo caves, deep down, he knew that he and Emma could never have worked out, for one she could barely stand the sight of him and only does so she can get her son back... her son, Baelfires son, Or Neal as he prefers to go by now.

Taking another swig of his rum Killian attempted to drown out his hurt, if only for a little while longer, besides group Saviour wouldn't miss him, if anything they'd think he had gone off to report to Pan. Taking another swig Killian attempted to push down the sting that came with that train of thought, even now, they still don't trust him. Not that it matters, he's a pirate and like Pan said he's good at surviving.

Stopping short Killian waited and sure enough the sound of all too familiar laughter could be heard, followed swiftly by Swan's unmistakable voice. Realising he'd traveled in an arc and unable to face the group now, especial in his intoxicated state, Killian turned on his heels and headed in the opposite direction, focusing on keeping a straight line and putting as much distance as possible between himself and the heroes.

Time slipped by or rather didn't. It was always hard to tell with Neverland the places seemed to be in an eternal twilight not to mention time was pretty wacky on the island as it was. Coming to a stop Killian lent his weight against a tree, careful to keep his back facing the way he had come, despite wanting space from the heroes he also needed to find his way back.

A little voice in Killian's head spoke reminding him of all the thoughts he had been shoving down, 'Pirate' he was a pirate, he wasn't noble, honest or true like the group of so-called heroes, even Regina the evil queen was redeemable in their eyes and yet him... not a chance, no, the heroes had him down, as a scoundrel and a cheat, they looked down on him as one would look down on a misbehaving child.

Suddenly the desire to go back seemed to grow even smaller. Lifting the flask to drink he remembered the rum had run out a while ago and unfortunately the treck had done its job in sobering him up and now his darker thought were coming to the surface.

The hair rising on the back on his neck was all the warning he got before a voice spoke.

"Out here all by your lonesome Hook, you must be looking for trouble."

The unmistakable sound of Pan's drawl caused Killian to relax against the tree, worrying himself slightly, Pan was a demon and yet, knowing he was here alone with the devil only caused a small sense of relief rather than the expected panic.

His mind focused on the words Pan had spoken. Trouble? Maybe he was looking for trouble, after all his rum a gone what else could he do to ignore his thoughts.

In answer to the demon's question Killian raised the flask in a gestured to the majority of the clearing, "Drinking."

A second passed and suddenly Pan appeared in his line of sight, mirroring him, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

Pan said something else but Killian wasn't listening, words drowned out by the image of Peter swiping his tongue over his lips

"Killian?" Despite his real name tripping of Pan's tongue sounding sinful, it was shaped with annoyance.

"Hum, sorry, missed that luv." The pet name tripped out before he could stop it causing Killian to internally cringe.

Pan disappeared the second it exited his mouth and Killian wouldn't be surprised if he had left.

"I said-" Pan reappeared a few inches from his face, causing Killian to step back suddenly against the tree and forcing him to look up slightly to see the demon.

Sensing Hook's unease Pan smirked and leaned forward to whisper the next part in his ear, "who exactly could cause My Captain to drink in such a dangerous place?"

Pan didn't miss his sharp inhale of breath. "Your friends leave you in such a vulnerable state?" The sentence was phrased as a question but they both knew the answer Pan knew everything that happened on his island, not to mention he was the one who forced them into echo cave, speaking of which...

"Suppose I should be thanking you,"

Pan leaned back only enough to shot his a curious stare, the curiosity sent a spark through Killian, being able to surprise the demon was satisfactory no matter how small.

"Saved me a lot of time chasing Swan, thanks to you I know her heart is already taken."

"Never stopped you before" It took a moment for Pan's words to sink in before Killian's hook was sailing through the air aiming to tear at the demon's throat, Swearing as Pan once again disappeared Killian whirled around furiously cursing him the whole time. After a few minutes of this, his anger seemed to evaporate and replace itself with self-loathing.

"Killian," The demon whispered from behind, into his neck apparently returned. Hook didn't have the energy to even bring himself to push Pan off him. Pan took this as permission and stepped closer behind the pirate, slipping his hand to Killian's hip and the other wrapped around His namesake.

"Killian," He whispered again, finishing by licking a strip up the shell of his ear, causing the pirate to tremble involuntarily. Pan continued to breathed hot air onto Killian's neck just below his ear causing the Captain to tilt his head submissively.

There are a number of ways Killian expected himself to react, however, the whimper that left his shaky lips was not one. Embarrassed Killian tried to compose himself and push Pan away if anything his attempts only caused the demon to sink in closer.

"Get off you demon," He attempted to make his voice strong and angered unfortunately it only came out sounding unsure and hurt.

Pan all but ignored the words and chose instead to appear in front of Killian forcing him to step backward until he hit the tree again.

When Pan had him positioned as he wanted he planted his arms either side of Killian's head and forced the pirate to look him in the eyes.

"Your _mine_ Killian."

The chilling statement should have made Hook furious, he wasn't anyone's property damn it! lest of all the demon standing in front of him's, and yet he was unable to get the words out. The sheer conviction of the claim stated like a fact almost was enough to convince Hook that he did belong to the demon.

As if reading his mind Pan followed up "Do you think you can escape Hook? Leave? Did you ever? Come now, your not stupid. No one steals from me after all, cheaters never win."

"You think Emma Swan is the one whos hearts taken Killian?" He purred Hook's name and Killian felt his knee buckle. "like I said," He stepped closer enclosing his hand around the pirate's throat forcing Killian to grasp at the hand and suck in shaky breaths "Your _MINE_ Killian, and you know it."

Killian made an attempt to break free of the arm barricading him and the other enclosed on his windpipe and found they wouldn't budge, the sheer strength was surprising considering Pan's size and yet unsurprising at the same time. Killian found himself staring at the boy in front of him in anger unable to budge and Pan seemed content to stay that way for now.

After minutes of silence, Killian felt himself start to relax and the barricade on the side of his head begun to feel as though they were protecting him, from what? he didn't know Pan seemed the only thing capable of hurting him, was hurting him, and yet Killian knew he wouldn't, not really.

"That's it, good boy." Cooed Pan and Killian felt himself shudder under the praise;

Killian felt Pan's hand against his throat flex and for a second he thought that Pan would release him before more pressure was applied and he felt his oxygen cut off completely.

Starting to panic Killian lashed out with his hook but felt his arm unable too move as if restrained against the tree, testing his flesh one too he found the same.

Resorting to pulling against the tree in a frantic attempted to get out from Peter's grasp and taking in air, Hook saw dark spots begin to cloud his vision.

Pan said nothing as he calmly observed, humming as Hook struggled, noting the Pirate was beginning to go slack against the tree Pan released his hold on his throat allowing him to breathe.

Breath thrummed through Killian and the rush of oxygen made him dizzy with relief, Pan's voice pulled him back, "Shhhhhh Killian," the demon nuzzled his neck in an almost affectionate way, prompting Hook to remember what he had just done.

"Get o-off me, get off" His voice was weak and cracked when Pan thumbed his windpipe, but he got the words out, not that it made much difference Pan only gave a hum of acknowledgment before applying pressure on his throat again.

Hook didn't know what game Pan was playing but he was sick of it so putting all his strength behind one push against the tree he swung out, unfortunately, only managing to move the lower half of his body in a thrusting motion right into Pan... he stilled immediately.

Pan groaned at the contact and Killian let a whine slip through his mouth losing what little oxygen he had left. Pan loosened his hand slightly letting the Captain breath before deliberately bringing his other hand and shoving the pirate's hips hard backwards into the tree.

The hint was obvious. Stop moving.

And so Hook stopped, he stopped struggling and forced himself to relax. As Pan's hand clenched around his windpipe again Hook focused on maintaining calm. Breathing when Pan allowed it and Not Breathing when he didn't, in a way it was almost therapeutic and as it continued, Killian's vision reaching black around the edges before the colours came rushing back and repeat. Killian let the thoughts of the Saviour and her gang slip away.

"Good boy, so good Killian," Pan's soothing words struck a cord in Hook and he felt a tear roll down his face followed swiftly by another.

Expecting Pan to be angry at his weakness Killian squeezed his eyes shut, but when the shouting didn't come he hesitantly opened them to find the demon looking at him with adoration.

"So beautiful, your so beautiful like this Killian; beautiful and broken" Hook felt the words roll over him like a waterfall, and more tears came.

Hook jolted at a warm palm made contact with his clothed crouch and he attempted to move back into the tree, "Shhhhh, it's okay Killian, I've got you."

Pan hummed as his hands slipped lower on the Captain, thumbing the outline of his hardening cock, another tear slipped out, as Pan's hand disappeared below his clothing and his other hand increased the pressure around his neck once more.

The cold callous hands of the demon stroking him and keeping eye contact as he cut off his air supply, forced the pirate to submit fully into the demons waiting hands. As the darkness started to leak into his vision again, he felt Pan's voice "Come for me beautiful." and a blinding white shattered the darkness...

...More tears came


End file.
